elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nazir
|Base ID = |essential = Always }} Nazir is a Redguard member of the Dark Brotherhood. After the entrance quest, Nazir is the one who gives the Dragonborn their first set of missions/contracts. Early along in the Dark Brotherhood questline, Nazir can be typically found on the lower level of the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary in the dining room, usually sitting on a chair. Later on, however, his location changes to the Dawnstar Sanctuary. He wears the Redguard Hood, clothes and boots. Interactions Contracts Nazir will offer contracts on several people around Skyrim. These are optional and have no effect on the Dark Brotherhood questline, but at one point Astrid asks for the Dragonborn to get one contract with Nazir while she decides whether she will allow them to contact Amaund Motierre. Leveled septims are rewarded for each kill, except for the final kill on Safia, for which 35% more septims than the usual are rewarded. The possible contracts are as follows: *Contract: Kill Narfi *Contract: Kill Beitild *Contract: Kill Ennodius Papius *Contract: Kill Hern *Contract: Kill Lurbuk *Contract: Kill Deekus *Contract: Kill Ma'randru-jo *Contract: Kill Anoriath *Contract: Kill Agnis *Contract: Kill Maluril *Contract: Kill Helvard *Contract: Kill Safia Destroy the Dark Brotherhood! If the Dragonborn chooses to destroy the Dark Brotherhood, Nazir will be killed along with everybody in the Sanctuary, aside from Cicero and Babette. Services Nazir serves as a master level trainer in the Light Armor skill. Aftermath Nazir, Babette, the Dragonborn, and Cicero, if the Dragonborn chooses to spare him, are the only members of the Dark Brotherhood to survive the Penitus Oculatus attack on the Sanctuary. After defeating the soldiers, the Dragonborn tells Nazir that the contract is still on and the Family lives. Surprised, Nazir says to go on and fulfill the contract while he and Babette move to the Dawnstar Sanctuary with the Night Mother. After completing Hail Sithis!, he asks the Dragonborn to make their new home more "liveable." The player can use the 20,000 Septims given by Amaund Motierre to renovate the Dawnstar Sanctuary, but it is optional. Quotes *''"Happy hunting."'' *''"You reek of death, my friend. I salute you."'' *''"I don't like mimes, minstrels, thespians, acrobats, jugglers, troubadours or tumblers. Flutists give me a headache. I particularly hate jesters."'' *''"Good luck. And try not to get yourself killed."'' *''"So many contracts, so little time..."'' *''"I am Redguard if you hadn't noticed, but not like you, no, not like you."'' *''"I'll follow you 'til I'm dust in the breeze. You do realize that?" (After completion of "Hail Sithis!") *"You have people to kill, my friend. Best get to it."'' Trivia *Nazir, along with Babette, Cicero (if spared), and the Dragonborn are the only survivors who made it out from the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary when it was destroyed. *He is voiced by Erik Dellums, who also voices Three Dog from Fallout 3, and Nazir is the only NPC in the game to be voiced by him. *In Hebrew, Nazir means "monk"; in Arabic, it means "harbinger". *If the player is a Redguard, when first speaking to Nazir he will insult them, saying, "I am Redguard if you hadn't noticed, but not like you, no, not like you." *On the completion of his contracts he usually has a joke, pun, or sarcastic remark about the job, except for when assassinating the vampire Hern, which to him is no laughing matter. *Standing next to Nazir while he is cooking will make him tell you that he learned how to cook from his father. He also tells you that he killed his father afterwards. After completing the quest "Hail Sithis!" and standing near Nazir while he is busy cooking, he might joke about making the Potage Le Magnifique, used to kill the fake emperor, although not the same way the Dragonborn did it. *Upon returning to the Dawnstar Sanctuary after sparing Cicero, Nazir will say, "Why am I not surprised to learn Cicero is alive? I still can't stomach the little clown, but if you've welcomed him here, I won't question it." *Nazir may comment on Cicero, asking the Dragonborn, "Can't you stop the...dancing?" even if Cicero is an active follower, and thus is not at the Sanctuary. Bugs * Nazir may not have the appropriate dialogue options in order to trigger the second set of side contracts. *After completion of the Dark Brotherhood questline, when talked to, Nazir may only say, "Haven't you talked to Astrid? She's by the pool, greeting the Night Mother and her little jester. She has a contract for you. Come see me afterward." *Even after the Penitus Oculatus burn down the Falkreath Sanctuary, Nazir may still warm his hands over what used to be a firepit, even though there is no flame. * Nazir will be always sleeping in his bed. Appearances * de:Nazir es:Nazir ru:Назир fr:Nazir uk:Назір Category:Skyrim: Redguards Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Dark Brotherhood Members Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers